


Better Than Sleep

by ShifterCat



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Banter, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Companionable Snark, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Switching, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone in the Castlevania universe is bisexual and you cannot convince me otherwise, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snark, Trevor Belmont Swears A Lot, Trevor and Alucard are STILL fighting for dominance, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, everyone is a switch, gendered slurs, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShifterCat/pseuds/ShifterCat
Summary: Adrianne caught both wrists and pinned them beside her head. “Did I say you could do that?”Treva instinctively pushed back, but it was no use against the other woman’s inhuman strength. “I thought the idea was to help me get off so I could get some fucking sleep and you could go back to brooding at the window.”“That wasn’t my idea.” Her companion leaned close and purred, “You’ll come when I let you come.”--------------------------------Just a bit of genderswap AU femslash smut.





	Better Than Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/marcusthevisual/status/1059519872609206272) by Marcus Williams.

“I’ll let you stay,” the innkeeper told them, “but I won’t have a man rooming with two ladies. There’s room in the stables.”

Usually they let Syfe deal with townsfolk, as he had the best people skills, but this innkeeper had pursed her mouth the moment she saw a set of Speaker robes. The appearance of a pair of trousered swordswomen, one wearing the Belmont crest, hadn’t helped. If not for Adrianne’s money, the woman would likely have turned them away altogether.

Treva stuck her head forward. “You want my friend to sleep in the stables just because _ you _ don’t like Speakers?”

Their hostess’s face scrunched up even more, something Treva hadn’t thought possible. “I run a _ decent _ place here.”

Treva was about to say something like, “Too bad you don’t have decent beer instead of horse piss,” when Syfe cut in. “It’s all right; you two should take the room. The animals should keep me warm.”

“You don’t have to be fucking gallant, you know,” Treva told him.

“I’m not,” the Speaker replied. “I’m being practical.” He quirked up his mouth. “Just because I’m not a warrior doesn’t mean I’m a delicate blossom. Good night.”

“Good night,” Adrianne returned, polite as always to everyone except Treva. “I hope you can sleep well.”

As soon as they got into their room, Treva scowled. “You paid how much for this? Either it’s meant for single occupants, or she expects her guests to cuddle. That bed is _ tiny _.”

“I slept long enough under Greşit,” her companion said. She shrugged off her fancy coat in an elegant motion, folded it in half, and draped it over the back of the room’s solitary chair. “Anyway, Belmont, by your own admission you’ve slept in far worse places.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t paying for those.” She sat down on the bed and began unlacing her boots.

Adrianne seated herself, laying one booted foot across her knee. “No, I suppose passing out in a pool of your own vomit is free.”

“Fuck you.” Treva undid her bandoliers and let them drop to the floor. “You know what? I’m glad I don’t have to give a shit about your comfort.”

She realized that she’d been starting to strip, as she usually did on those rare occasions when she didn’t have to sleep in her clothes, and hesitated, feeling oddly self-conscious. She fought down the impulse to glance at the other woman to see whether she was staring at her, instead just taking off her tunic as if she didn’t care. She tried to make her movements casual as she pinched out the candle, recalling with annoyance that Dracula’s daughter could likely see in the dark. Well, nothing for it. She left on her thin chemise, telling herself that it was just in case she had to spring suddenly out of bed.

Usually she could fall asleep just about anywhere, but this time she found herself restless. She chanced a look at her traveling companion. Adrianne was turned away, leaning against the windowsill, light from the full moon making a halo out of the white-blonde hair she kept braided in a crown around her head. The angle at which she stood pressed her pants tight against the curves of her luscious ass.

Great, it was one of those nights when Treva couldn’t sleep without a quick orgasm or two. _ If I’d been born a boy, _ she thought wryly, _ it’d be so much easier to find places to jerk off. _

Well, she could be quiet, and the dhampir seemed lost in her own thoughts. Under the blankets, Treva pushed up her chemise and began to play with her nipples, picturing anonymous hands doing the same thing. When she felt wet enough, she sent one hand down, dipped her fingertips into her well, and began to make gentle back-and-forth motions on her clit. She imagined long-fingered hands pushing her thighs apart, golden eyes gazing into hers as Adrianne slowly licked her…

Fuck.

Treva stopped, and let out a little huff of annoyance. This was the sort of thing that could happen when a person hadn’t gotten laid in far too long, that was all. She opened her eyes briefly, and saw that the other woman hadn’t moved from her spot at the window.

If this was what it would take tonight, so be it. She let the fantasies play out in her mind: Adrianne’s nipples crinkling under her tongue, Adrianne whimpering as Treva teased her clit, Adrianne holding her down and fucking her with her thick hard cock, yes, dream-Adrianne had a cock now because why not, this wasn’t a realistic scenario anyway—

Real Adrianne’s low, even voice sounded right near her head. “Am I just supposed to ignore this?”

“Shit!” Treva’s eyes flew open. She hadn’t heard the dhampir move at all, and now the dagger-toothed bitch was kneeling right at the edge of the bed.

“You of all people ought to know about my kind’s preternatural senses,” Adrianne continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “Not that a human wouldn’t have noticed, with you panting like a bitch in heat.”

“Listen, princess,” Treva snapped. “I’m a big girl, and sometimes a girl just needs a good fuck. There’s nobody else around to do it, so I’m handling it myself. You can help out or plug your ears, I really don’t care which.”

Even in the dim light, Adrianne’s smug smile was obvious. “But there is someone else around to do it.” She leaned close to Treva’s ear. “Were you thinking about me?”

“Nah. I was thinking about a dozen big-dicked men I’ve picked up in bars.” Clearly the other woman was taunting her, so she decided to taunt right back. She threw off the blankets and looked at the ceiling, letting her voice go dreamy as her hand started back up with its familiar motions. “And a few pretty farmer’s daughters with milkmaid hands. Mmmmm…”

Adrianne’s voice got husky all of a sudden. “You’re a terrible liar, Belmont.”

“Are all vampires this vain?” Treva smirked at her companion. “Sounds like you’re the one who wants me, but you’d rather die than admit it.”

“I,” said Adrianne, “am not the one who has trouble admitting things.” She took Treva’s hand, brought it to her mouth, and sucked the forefingers clean in the most lewd, lingering way possible, keeping her eyes on Treva’s the whole time.

Treva forgot to breathe. Caught up in a mix of astonishment and lust, she just lay there and stared as Adrianne stood, doffed her clothes with a few swift movements, and climbed onto the bed. She had just enough presence of mind to take off her chemise and fling it to the floor before the dhampir pulled her into a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

The body lying atop hers was all smooth skin over taut muscle, the lips pressed against hers were soft but demanding, and oh God, she could taste herself on the other woman’s tongue. She put one hand on the back of her companion’s neck, feeling the silky wisps of hair there, and explored her mouth, heedless of the fangs.

Adrianne broke off and began to kiss her way down Treva’s jawline to her throat. Treva tensed, wondering if this had all been just a tactic for the damned vampire to get a bite out of her, but Adrianne just continued her way down to her breasts.

Treva moaned, eyes fluttering closed, as the dhampir cupped her breasts in her hands, kissing and licking her nipples. When Adrianne began to suck hard at them, she gasped. Drawing her legs back and apart, she reached with her left hand—here was a perk of being ambidextrous—between their bodies, towards her cunt.

Adrianne caught both wrists and pinned them beside her head. “Did I say you could do that?”

Treva instinctively pushed back, but it was no use against the other woman’s inhuman strength. “I thought the idea was to help me get off so I could get some fucking sleep and you could go back to brooding at the window.”

“That wasn’t _ my _ idea.” Her companion leaned close and purred, “You’ll come when I let you come.”

She hissed in frustration. “Piss-eyed bitch!”

Adrianne’s eyes narrowed, then a predatory smile spread over her face. “I’ve got a better use for that filthy mouth.” Still keeping Treva’s wrists in that iron grip, she moved up until she was straddling her head.

Adrianne was so wet that her inner thighs were slick. Treva eagerly lifted her face as the other woman settled onto it. She pressed her mouth against that moist heat, seeking her clit with her tongue. She licked at the swollen bud, then sucked it between her lips.

Above her, Adrianne rocked and gasped. “Ahh. Oh yes.” She looked into Treva’s eyes. “Who would have guessed that the last daughter of Belmont could eat pussy like a succubus?” When Treva moaned in spite of herself, the dhampir whispered, “Ohh, you _ like _ that. Naughty girl.” She moved her hips faster, smearing her juices onto Treva’s chin. Her hands tightened, and Treva felt a spike of alarm as the little bones in her wrists ground together.

Almost instantly, Adrianne let go of her and braced her hands against the wall. Treva opened her mouth wide, fucking the other woman with her tongue. With her newly-freed hands she reached up and squeezed Adrianne’s nipples. The dhampir threw back her head, and her ecstatic cries filled the tiny room.

Her companion moved off her and sat down hard, panting. “Ahh… good. Good girl. Now...”

_ Good girl? Like I’m her pet human or something? _ Treva sat up, not bothering to wipe her face, threw one arm around Adrianne’s shoulders, and gave her a messy and thorough kiss. At the same time she reached down and ground her fingers against the other woman’s clit. Adrianne made a startled noise into her mouth.

Treva pulled back just enough to talk. “You want more than that, don’t you?” She thrust two fingers into Adrianne’s cunt, up to the second knuckle, provoking a shivery gasp. “You act like such a fucking _ lady _, all prim and disciplined, but you’re as much of a greedy slut as I am.” She withdrew her fingers and stuck them in the other woman’s mouth. “You want to come some more. And you know I can make you do it.” The dhampir looked into her eyes and sucked the two fingers like she was sucking a cock, making a little sound of assent. “Good girl,” Treva purred, and grinned at the flicker of annoyance in her companion’s eyes. “Lie down for me.”

Adrianne nipped briefly at her fingers before she let them go, but she used her blunt teeth, so Treva figured it was just a token show of defiance. She stretched out in a deliberately sensual way, raising her arms and gazing out from beneath her long lashes. Her hair was beginning to escape its pins, but somehow managed to look elegantly disheveled rather than a tangled mess. She let her knees fall open in such a way that Treva could see her inner lips still swollen from pleasure, moisture glistening on the blonde curls there.

Moonlight silvered the curves of Adrianne’s breasts, and Treva noticed a thick scar between them, running from her left collarbone down to the right side of her navel. Treva’s father had had a miniature version of that scar on his upper right arm: vampire claws.

She touched it, carefully, with her fingertips. “This is…”

“From my father,” Adrianne confirmed. There was a tightness in her voice now, and her beautiful face had gone from languorous to shuttered. _ I tried to stop him, _ she had said, and Treva recalled the way her hand had floated to her chest.

Well, now she’d killed the mood. She was in bed with this alluring, amazing woman—who also happened to be an arrogant bloodsucking bitch, but still—and she was managing to fuck things up. She cast about for a way to fix this. Leaning over Adrianne, she murmured, “I’ll make you forget all that. For now, at least,” and kissed her, gently this time.

The other woman relaxed beneath her, and after a few moments Treva moved down to kiss those lovely breasts. When she used her teeth to tease, very lightly, at the nipples, the dhampir gasped so sharply Treva wondered if she’d somehow hurt her. That worry vanished when Adrianne let out a loud moan and threaded both hands through Treva’s hair.

_ So vampires like the sensation of teeth, _ Treva thought, _ or at least this one does. _ She did that some more, until her companion was almost whimpering. Then she turned around on the bed and began to arrange herself on top of the other woman.

Adrianne grabbed Treva’s thighs and pulled her hips down so that her pussy met Adrianne’s eager mouth. As that talented tongue lapped insistently at her clit, Treva’s unfulfilled desire boiled over and she came, fast and hard.

Adrianne slowed down, giving Treva enough time to catch her breath and finish positioning her head between her lover’s thighs. This time Treva started at a languid pace, exploring the other woman’s folds with her lips and tongue until her hips began to move in a more demanding rhythm.

Treva slid two fingers inside Adrianne’s cunt and curled them towards her belly in a little beckoning gesture. The dhampir groaned into her and licked harder, which was wonderful, but right now Treva needed to be _ filled. _ She raised her head just long enough to gasp, “Fuck me with your hand.” Adrianne obliged, giving her two digits, then three, tongue not leaving her clit.

So much of the time they were at each other’s throats, pissing each other off, and yet now they were moving as one; a beast with two backs, as the saying went. Their world had narrowed to lapping tongues, undulating hips, pumping fingers, muffled cries of pleasure. Right now they weren’t Belmont and Ţepeş, just two women with the mutual goal of making each other come as many times as possible.

Eventually Treva rolled off of her lover and just lay there, pleasantly dazed and exhausted. She blinked vaguely at the ceiling and waited for her head to clear.

After a few minutes she heard Adrianne’s voice, still a bit breathless. “A dozen big-dicked men? Really?”

Treva scoffed. “Like I was keeping count?” After a pause, she admitted, “Truth to tell, I prefer women. No visits to the herbwife, and better odds that they know what a girl likes.” She propped her head up on one arm to look at her companion. “Anyway, you obviously found a few lovers somewhere.”

“Yes,” said Adrianne, “I’ve… experimented.”

Treva felt her emotional shields falling back into place. She shrugged. “We’re experimenting, then. I can live with that.”

The dhampir sat up. “Don’t put words in my mouth, Belmont.” She patted a few hairpins back into place and then added in a more subdued tone, “I don’t know what to call this. But… I’m willing to try and figure it out, if you are.”

Treva chuckled. “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you admit that you don’t know something.”

“Don’t expect it often,” Adrianne deadpanned. “I’m extremely educated.”

Treva let out an unladylike snort to show what she thought of that, but her mind was turning over what Adrianne had said. “All right, yeah, let’s see where this goes. Especially if it means more fucking.”

“Well. Naturally.” The other woman lay down beside her and pulled the blankets over them both.

“I thought you didn’t need much sleep,” Treva teased. “Did I tire you out?”

Adrianne slipped an arm around her waist. “This is better than sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> OT3 is my usual jam, but I didn't do it here, largely because of how much change was involved in genderswapping Sypha. Trevor and Alucard remained mostly themselves, but while original Sypha is very much "keeping the boys in line", I thought male!Sypha would be better as a "supportive golden retriever" type. Also, I didn't want Syfe to come off as the sort of man who assumes that a lesbian tryst is going on for his gratification, so I figured he wouldn't even observe unless explicitly invited.
> 
> Credit for that "piss-eyed" phrase goes to Etherati, from their fic "Wellspring". I thought it was just such a hilariously on-point insult for Trevor to use that I wanted to borrow it.


End file.
